


Angel of the Morning

by gleefulmusings



Series: Turning Tables [11]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kurt Hummel is Magic, Kurt Knows What's Up, horny angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: The Father believes Castiel would benefit from the inclusion of one of his brethren, so he assigns a new angel whose primary objective is the shepherding of Sam Winchester. Kurt Hummel, newly dead and angelic, has some definite ideas on how best he can assist his new charge.





	

There was a rustle of wings and Dean looked up in expectation. He then frowned.

“Cas, dude, why the hell do you look like hell?”

The angel heaved one of those world-weary sighs which Dean had come to associate with very unpleasant things. He wasn’t in the mood for unpleasant things. He had beer, Funyuns, an illegal Netflix account, and _Charmed_ was already queued up. It was the best show ever because there were witches, sexy _good_ witches, and Prue was a total badass.

“Our Father believes that my presence alone is insufficient,” Cas droned. “Therefore, he has assigned another angel to assist. The Father feels I am too antagonistic toward Sam and that my personal opinions are compromising the integrity of our mission.”

Dean crunched thoughtfully on fake onion deliciousness. “He kind of has a point.”

Cas sighed again.

“Don’t take it so personally,” Dean advised, as he reached for his beer and took a healthy swig. “There’s major badness coming. Isn’t more angel power a good thing?”

“I suppose. My opinion was not considered. I have been ordered to work with this angel, though I am unfamiliar with him. He’s new.”

Dean raised a brow. “What do you mean _new?_ ”

“He is only recently deceased.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been watching _Beetlejuice_ again, haven’t you?”

Castiel blushed and averted his eyes.

Dean smirked, eyes sparkling. “So why do we get the newbie? Shouldn’t we have another badass angel with some major asskicking experience?”

Castiel’s blush turned from embarrassment to pleasure. “He is … very different from me,” he said slowly. “He does have experience in war. He was a witch when he was mortal, a very powerful one, and a true warrior for goodness.”

Dean stared. “Seriously? Witch Angels are a thing now? Huh.”

Sam breezed in the front door of the motel room. “What’s a thing?” He looked at an amused Dean, a blushing Castiel, and then nodded to himself. “You two? It’s about time. I can come back later.”

“What the fuck, Sammy!” Dean yelped. “Don’t even joke about that.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped. He knew Dean wasn’t being purposefully mean, but did he find the idea of a relationship between them really so distasteful? And how did Sam know about his unusual and perplexing feelings?

He cleared his throat. “Sam, the Father believes that an additional angel would help to ensure our success.”

Sam cocked his head and frowned. “Because you don’t like me? No offense, Cas, but I think it’s a good idea. I mean, I’ve done some really messed up things, things I’ll always regret, but I did them to protect my brother. I would do anything for Dean.”

Dean dropped his eyes.

“I’d like your forgiveness, Cas, and maybe one day I’ll earn it, but we can’t keep on going on like this. The bottom line is that Dean and I are in this together, all the way until the end. I have no problem with you looking out for him. I think it’s great and I trust you with him. You’re the only one I do trust with him.”

Dean was starting to experience an emotion and really didn’t care for it. “Check it, Sammy. The new angel is new in every sense of the word. Just died, or something. Also, he used to be some kickass witch on the right side, so maybe he’ll understand you better.”

Sam shrugged. “Sounds good. When does he get here?”

“Now,” Castiel muttered.

Instead of the sound of wings, there were actual _wings_. And they were every color of the rainbow. Slowly, the body of a young man began to appear in some truly ridiculous and funky clothes. And he was _fabulous_.

Dean beamed like an idiot and began bouncing on the bed. “Oh, my god! Oh, my _god!_ Gay angel! Guys, it’s a gay angel!”

Sam looked at him as though he were crazy.

“Greetings, lower beings,” came a lazy drawl. “Dean Winchester, I see that rumors of your aptitude were erroneous. You have deduced my gayness, and therefore can’t possibly be as stupid as has been suggested.”

“You are so _cute!_ ” Dean squealed, holding his arms open. “Cuddle? Daddy wants cuddles!”

Sam and Castiel were mortified.

Gay Angel raised an eyebrow. “If _Daddy_ doesn’t learn to control his basic instincts, I will be forced to remove _Daddy’s_ penis and glue it to his forehead, making him the world’s saddest unicorn.”

Sam fell over laughing.

Castiel slowly tilted his head in surprise.

The other angel sniffed and glared at him. “Did you really believe I wouldn’t be thoroughly briefed prior to my arrival, Castiel? I am fully aware of Dean Winchester’s character. My former best friend was quite similar, though much more attractive.”

Dean squawked.

"You might want to consider a mohawk," Gay Angel advised.

“Dean, Sam, this is Kurt,” said a gruff Cas.

Kurt nodded. “I must say, Castiel, that voice of yours is absolutely delicious. I used to produce a similar effect, but mine came from sucking my boyfriend’s cock several times a day.” He smirked and leaned toward Dean. “Deep throating can be exhausting.”

Dean’s eyes grew to the size of lemons.

Kurt reached over and picked Sam up before gently placing him back on the floor. He quickly began dusting Sam’s shoulders. “My boyfriend was also named Sam. I loved him very much.”

“Where is he now?” asked a gentle Sam.

Kurt was silent for a moment. “He is still alive. He mourns me. I can feel his grief and it makes my heart ache. There is nothing I can do. One day, we will be together again. Until then, I wait. That is why I am here, why I lobbied so hard for this assignment. I want to be part of saving this world, so that, when he is ready, I can welcome my Sam into mine.”

Sam’s eyes softened.

“The Mother thought I would be a good fit with you, Sam. I was mortal. I understand you perhaps more easily than could a pure angel like Castiel.”

“Mother?” asked a confused Sam.

“The Divine appears in whatever form from which we would draw the most comfort. My father and I were very close, but I lost my mother when I was five. My grief at her loss was a terrible, raw thing that persisted throughout the rest of my young life. Therefore, where Castiel speaks to the Father, I speak to the Mother. The Divine is all of us, in every aspect.”

“Tell me more,” said an intrigued Sam.

Kurt nodded. “Of course. Perhaps over dinner? I could really go for a good steak.”

“Steak is good,” Sam said. “I could eat steak.”

“Me too,” Dean chimed in, closing the laptop.

“Who invited you?” Kurt chirped. “You have your own angel, Dean. I’m here for Sam.”

Sam couldn’t help but grin. “I get my own angel?”

Kurt smirked. “Oh, you could get many things, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam leaned down, eyes twinkling. “Is that right?”

“This is entirely inappropriate,” Castiel smoldered.

“You’re really hot when you do that Disapproving Omnipotent Thing, Cas,” Kurt snickered. “Kind of like a constipated Quaker schoolmarm crossed with J.R. Ewing.”

Dean fell back on the bed in hysterics.

Kurt looked back at Sam. “That’s the primary difference between us, you see. Castiel was born an angel; I was made one. I remember my mortal life and, for the most part, it was a good one. I adored my father, I fell in love with my Sam, and had some truly wonderful friends. I know what it is to love and be loved by humans. I enjoy food and drink. I enjoy sex.

“I was sent to you not because you’ve done some bad things, Sam, we all have, but that doesn’t make you a bad _person_. I was sent because I understand _why_ you did those things. That’s been the missing element all along. You need someone to support you who also understands you. If humans are to be at the front of this war, they need backup from those who know what it is to _be_ human.”

Sam stared at him in awe.

“So, dinner?”

Sam nodded.

Kurt grinned. “Hold on tight.”

Sam smirked and sidled up behind Kurt, placing his arms around the angel’s waist.

Kurt closed his eyes, bit his lip, and moaned. “Tighter, Sam.”

“How much tighter do you want it?” Sam purred in his ear.

Kurt chuckled. “That’s not the right question.”

“Oh? And what is?”

Kurt settled his hands over Sam’s. “How much tightness can you handle?”

Sam’s eyes glazed over. Kurt blinked, and they were gone.

“I cannot understand this … this depravity!” Castiel seethed. “It is most perturbing.” He frowned heavily and turned to Dean, who, for some mysterious reason, had thrust his hands down his pants. “What are you doing?”

“Dude,” Dean panted, “if you don't know, I can't really help you."


End file.
